theSmashBrosCheeseWhiz
by thaFanned
Summary: the title has nothing to do with the story an i rated it T just in case and please review it
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

but i do own this story an that makes me feel special...

an there is swears...bearley

* * *

It all began as a normal day in the smash bros. apartment as in every day the smashers mould wake up and eat they're wild pikachu fresh from the oven. But even the best of days had there down fall, like in one day crazy hand was burning all of there clothes and also throwing shoes around. But today there was a murder at 9:06 am.

"what-a happened i thought i-a heard cheering" asked mario crashing through the kitchen door. "peach was murdered"  
said luigi in the most cheerful tone you could ever hear "NOW I'M THE ONLY PRINCESS MWAHAAAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAHHHHAAAAA" cried zelda starting to strip from her clothes. But just then zelda got a cookie, in the shape of a shoe, thrown at her knocking her unconscious. When ganondorf seen this happen he immediatly started crying fearing that she had died. "well now that thats over we can continue the party of peaches death" shouted the math genius marth "shut up you nerd" yelled ike "fuck you poor kid" snapped marth "but you'd need a penis to do that" said ike. Then jiggaly puff got on stage to sing "your gonna put us to sleep with your terrib...yawn...terrib...ter..." just as everybody was falling asleep the power went out and somebody shit there pants!!!!

* * *

to be continued.......an sorry for the bad story im just starting to write storys so i hope i can get better as i go along so please review it


	2. Chapter 2

I Own **Nothing** still

i own this story mwahahahahaha

* * *

As the smashers were lying there in the dark after the lights went off "wh-what happened I was just about to f-fall asleep and th-th-th-then the lights were shut off" stuttered pit. "What are you doing pit you scared fairy boy your supposed to…" "hey i'm the fairy boy!" yelled link. "Umm…aren't you supposed to be mute" asked olimar "yeah but you don't know how hard it is being quite all the time its hard…hard I say HARD its one of Nintendo's cruel jokes on me!" said link angrily. "Well pit don't just sit there go and change the light bulb, okay" said the one in the wheelchair sonic "fine" and as pit started flying to the light bulb to change it, he then slipped on a banana half way up and went falling to his death. Then the lights turned on and to everybody's surprise there was a pink balloon with fake blood, and a very poorly drawn jiggaly puff on it and what also seemed to surprise them the most is that there were some smashers missing.

"Everybody the homo's that are missing are diddy kong, king dedede, donkey kong, ganondwarf, and bowser" said master hand in his squeaky glove sounding voice "and CoME ovEr To MaSTer HanDYS tOO BuY MaSTeRR HaNDS DoLLs cOlLEctIoN FoR FreEs" said crazy hand in his own accent (called crazy doop). Then a giant robotic baboon mouse from the past came and threw apples at all the remaining smashers. But the smashers were to quick and threw peaches decaying body at the giant robotic baboon mouse from the past and it started to slowly fade away along with peaches body. "Well that was the most epic fight scene since the movie dumbo and the sleeping dwarves" said lucas "wahahaha since when is the timid lucas so manly" said wario. "Since I raped you in your sleep wario" snapped lucas. "soooooo your gay, lucas" said captain falcon happily "w-well you see…" but before lucas could finish a giant ship came crashing through the wall "yo ho there's only one room for a captain in this story and it is me" said captain…

* * *

and thats it for now and sorry for thembeing so short im gonna try and make them longer


	3. Chapter 3

"yo ho there's only one room for a captain in this story and it is me"...

then a giant robotic hand came from the ship and grabbed the unsuspecting captain falcon into the ship. "Where am I? Th-this ain't so scary in f-fact it's laughable" said captain falcon trying to sound tough but clearly he was as scared as a monkey that just lost its banana to another monkey. "Welcome to my…*cough cough*…ship" said a voice through the shadows "wait I know that voice…no not h-him anybody but him" said a very worried captain falcon…

-BACK AT THE SMASH PARTY-

"Where do you think the good ol captain went?" said a very confused jiggaly puff "what are you doing here I thought you were dead, okay" said the wheelchaired sonic "yeah I did too" said the jiggalo master ness. Just then jiggaly puff made her great escape…until she tripped on the worlds most sacred banana the banana of destiny! Then as she was falling there was a loud crash on the roof and as the smashers were distracted from the noise, then a strange object came from the door at the speed of lightning and popped jiggaly puff, making her guts fly everywhere. "Who the fuck made her into a balloon anyway?" said an angry samus aran "and who whoo whooooooo, haha i'm an owl, who do you think that captain is" said mike mouse "maybe that sexy jack sparrow" said lucas…

-BACK WITH THE PEDOPHILE CAPTAIN FALCON-

"I guess i'm just gonna have to show you my awesome moves" said a very confident captain falcon. Then out of the shadows came a figure wearing a pimp hat with a giant C on it and a blue tuxedo it was none other then his long time nemesis captain crunch!!! So they fought to the bloody death and captain falcon was the one who ended up dying because he said he'd win with his arm tied behind his back. "arr I win again "captain" now ye must know what happen to the loser" "can I wr…write a letter…to…a…friend of mine first" "fine make it snappy the letter room is by the entrance" -a few minutes later- "I finally sent my letter of epic proportions and awesomeness cause it was made by the one and only captain…" KASLICE. "He was annoying…and I thought he would of tried to escape…arrrrarararararararar" then captain falcons body started to move. "Arr what's this moo…" but before he could finish saying a giant chicken came out of falcons body and ate him. But crunch was smart so he grabbed his sword "arr my crew most of changed my sword with a giant birds feather again…NOOOOOOOOOO" the smashers could hear the captains cry's from where they stood. "Well…if this captain goes down might as well sing oooooooooo there once was a Frenchman yvon was his name exploring the world he dreamed was his fame, but reading a map was not his forte so poor yvon was soon cast away"

* * *

and that concludes the part 3 and to be continued


End file.
